zimmertwinsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Blahbumian/Is ZT going offline on March 26th?
Since ZT was ever launched, it has been a semi-conventional thing to predict that the website will close down. According to some folks, ZT won’t be online tomorrow. Okay, maybe it will, but it definitely won’t last another year. Maybe a year, but not two years. DEFINITELY not 3 years! Not only do some of them hate ZT so much that they passionately hope that it will close down, but some will do anything in their power to make sure it closes down. Start a riot, threaten to hack the site, make inappropriate movies. Their biggest wish in life is that the website will run out of money and close down and everybody who was a loyal fan of the website will look like a fool. Not all of them are like that, of course - but way too many have an unhealthy obsession with the idea of ZT closing down. Don't they have their own problems to worry about? Unfortunately for them, anybody who predicted the end of ZT would probably turn red in embarrassment when they see the site is still online. ZT has survived against all the odds – despite all the riots, lack of funding and inactivity, ZT is still around without any signs of closing down. The same people who fervently repeated that ZT is dead are the same ones who would never have predicted the closing down of many other 2005-era websites, including Bitstrips, Toontown and Club Penguin. You know, websites that are ACTUALLY dead? The irony is that ZT End Predictions are still around today. In fact, this year, 2018, is riddled with predictions for ZT to close down. A bunch of people have started a rumour that the website will close down March 26th of this year. Now, March 26, 2018 is the date when ZT’s domain expires – but the fact is, the Mods always renew the domain. Many other websites like YouTube have an earlier domain expiry date (February 14, 2018), but that doesn’t mean that they’re closing down. If you’re really concerned that our Mods will forget to renew ZT’s domain, which is unlikely, you can remind them in the blog comments, e-mail them, or call them. On top of that, if you have a good memory, you’ll remember another ZT End Prediction. In the heat of the PDA argument, on August 6, 2014, under a Wikia blog, Surfer45 stated that ‘I don’t want to admit it as much as the next guy, but ZT most likely won’t last another 4 years.' If you add 4 years to that date, it brings us to August 6, 2018. According to Surfer45's statement back in 2014, this is the date by which ZT should close down. Now, this year will be the last frontier in ZT End Predictions. After everything we’ve been through, the most recent predictions sound like the conventional hype. However, at the same time, we can’t proceed further into this year without at least some caution. ZT can’t last forever, and the site has been around for quite a long time. On top of that, ZT turns 13 years old in a month, which if you are superstitious, is an unlucky number. Even if you aren’t superstitious, it certainly doesn’t help. ZT has been around forever, nobody knows for sure how long it will last. So, should we expect ZT to end within the next year? Despite all of this, I think ZT will be just fine. The community is still going strong – some of us have been talking to each other for nearly a decade. Clearly, the VIP Memberships have generated enough money to keep the site up for the last 8 years and there are still many active users who are on the site. Some say the site only has 5 active users, but they can't seem to explain why I see new VIP users every time I check in on the site. The Mods clearly haven’t forgotten about ZT - given that ZT has been around for 12 to 13 years now, why would the Mods keep the site up if it were empty and pointless? Clearly it has to be generating some money, or benefitting the Mods in some way, or else the website would have closed down a long time ago. That's common sense; there's no point in putting time and effort into something that doesn't provide any benefits. On top of that, even in the unlikely situation that the Zimmer Twins closes down sometime soon, being online consistently for 13 years is nothing short of amazing. The internet hasn't even been around for 25 years, so the 13 years that the site has been around is impressive enough. The ZT community also has a bunch of fans who have been involved with the site, directly or indirectly, for over 10 years. One could say that many of us grew up with the Zimmer Twins. At least if the Zimmer Twins suddenly dissapears, it would still leave a generation of kids with unforgettable memories. Nobody knows what’s in store for the future. But it looks like ZT will make it. If you wake up on August 7th of this year, check on ZT, and the website is still up, all the people who said ZT wouldn’t make it will have been wrong. Turns out, we did make it; and we might even keep going for a long time. -Blah :) Category:Blog posts